


Join me

by tveckling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Failed attempt at sexual roleplay, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “You know what you need to do, it’s not really such a hard choice if you think about it. Together we will have power, enough power to make sure that no one will oppose us! If you join me, join your powers over death with my legions of warriors, we will be invincible,” Lexa purred as she stroked a finger alongside Clarke’s face.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



“You know what you need to do, it’s not really such a hard choice if you think about it. Together we will have power, enough power to make sure that no one will oppose us! If you join me, join your powers over death with my legions of warriors, we will be invincible,” Lexa purred as she stroked a finger alongside Clarke’s face.

Clarke looked up at Lexa, frowning uncertainly from her kneeling position. “Power isn’t free. What would I have to do?”

“It’s easy. All you have to do… is submit.” Lexa paused then groaned and turned around. “Costia, I can’t do this! It’s… it’s so embarrassing to say these things out loud. And they’re not true, you know that Clarke doesn’t actually have any powers as Wanheda, I don’t understand why you wrote it into the script.”

Costia pouted from the chair she was sitting on, sighing when Clarke snorted. “It’s just a role, Lexa, it doesn’t really matter if it’s true or not. And you didn’t protest when you read it before. I thought you liked it.”

“That’s-” Lexa hesitated, looking quickly at Clarke for help, but she only got a cheerful shrug in response. There would be no help coming. “I- I did enjoy it. Especially once you join us, and we both-” her cheeks colored, but Lexa continued on, “-submit to you. But, saying it out loud… can’t we just all go straight to the part where we don’t have clothes on?”

Costia sniffed and crossed her arms. “Oh, sure, you go ahead and do that. And meanwhile I’ll go to someone who actually appreciates my hard work.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, or what I want.” Lexa reached over and slid into Costia’s lap before she could get up. She caressed her lover’s still pouting face, her own face softening. “I love everything that you do, everything that comes from your skillful hands and your clever mind. I do appreciate it, but I want you so badly right now that I can’t stand anything that will take time from me touching you.”

“Is that so?” Costia murmured, her lips tilting upwards. When Lexa moved forward to press their lips together she pulled her closer and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

“Just so you know, I’m going to move to the bed. You are both very welcome to join me at any time,” Clarke said with a small chuckle, but her eyes were dark as she looked at her two lovers.

Costia nipped at Lexa’s lip and smirked. “I think that’s a great idea. I still haven’t forgotten how you called my writing ‘embarrassing’,” she murmured as she pushed at Lexa’s shoulders.

Lexa’s cheeks colored again, but she licked her lips and quickly moved to get rid of her clothes and join Clarke on the bed. It looked like Costia still wanted play, but Lexa had no problems with the new direction.


End file.
